


Songbird

by knightkid



Category: Glee
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightkid/pseuds/knightkid
Summary: "Sky?""Is that her name? Wes and David were telling me you had a crush on someone famous they just wouldn't say who. Have you met her in person?""Yeah, we talked about fashion, and traveling, and our experiences with bullying. It was everything I wanted it to be."
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Meet Sky

_**Stav Strashko as Sky Smythe** _

_**Sophomore at Dalton along with Twin Brother Sebastian** _

**_Successful Teen Model_ **

_**Genderfluid** _

_**Pronouns when presenting feminine: She/her/hers** _

_**Pronouns when presenting masculine: He/him/his** _


	2. Here's What you Missed on...

"Latte?"

"Thank you." Kurt whispers.

"This is Wes and David."

"It's very civilized for you to invite me for coffee before you beat me up for spying."

"We are not going to beat you up." David states clearly so Kurt can be at ease.

"You were such a terrible spy, we thought it was sort of... endearing."

Blaine takes a sip of his coffee before putting it back down, "Which made me think that spying on us wasn't really the reason you came." 

"Can I ask you guys a question? Are you guys all gay?"

They laugh, "Uh, uh, no. I mean, I'm pansexual, but these two are straight."

"That's like a real thing?"

"It's real." Blaine just smiles.

"This is not a gay school. We just have a zero-tolerance harassment policy."

"Everybody gets treated the same, no matter what they are. It's pretty simple."

* * *

"You are substituting food for love, Mercedes. And more importantly, you're substituting me for a boyfriend. Look at me. Two weeks ago... I thought there was no way I'd ever find someone like Blaine. And there he was. You will find somebody. But until then, you just gotta take care of yourself... and treat yourself with a little respect."

"You're right. I'll go on a date, but only if you listen to what I have to say as well." Mercedes sighs and seems a little hesitant.

"Okay?"

"You're moving a little fast. I think you're pinning all of your romantic dreams on Blaine as he is the first out guy you've met."

"No I'm not. I mean he's a nice good looking guy who I wouldn't mind dating, but we're just friends." Kurt denies while picturing the framed photo of Blaine he currently has in his locker.

"I'm not saying feelings can't develop from there, but don't get your hopes up. I don't want to see you get your heart broken by a boy who only sees you as a friend."

* * *

Blaine walks past Will after he and Kurt finish [practicing](https://youtu.be/8Ja9JLuGryU).

"Mr. Schuester."

"Oh, good to see you, Kurt. Someone special?"

"No, he's just a friend. But on the upside, I'm in love with him, and he's pot something sexual, which we both know is just a stepping stone to admitting your gay, so I call that progress."

"I don't think someone's sexuality is a stepping stone Kurt. Saying that is like erasing his entire journey to get to where he is."

"No it's not!" Kurt says flustered, "I'm gay, I'm allowed to say things like that!"


	3. Silly Little Love Songs

'Valentine's Day is the poet's holiday.' It is the day when lovers express their affection with greetings, gifts, and for the students at Dalton Academy, an all boys school, it is a day where those without significant others confess their feelings.

"This emergency meeting is called to order. Junior member Blaine Anderson, the floor is yours."

Blaine stands to address the group, "Esteemed Council, I'll be brief. I'm asking for The Warblers to sing off-campus." 

"What?"

"Off-campus?"

"Yeah, right. No way."

"I- I know what I'm asking is slightly unusual." Blaine tells them. 

"The Warblers haven't performed in an informal setting since 1927 when the Spirit of St. Louis overshot the tarmac and plowed through seven Warblers during an impromptu rendition of 'Welcome to Ohio, Lucky Lindy'."

"Why would we even consider what you're asking?" David asks him.

"I firmly believe that our reticence to perform in public nearly cost us a trip to regionals. We're becoming privileged, porcelain birds."

"You mock us, sir!" 

"Thad, David, I will have order."

Kurt raises his hand, "May I please say something?" He stands before his request can be denied. "With respect, I believe Blaine has a point. The Warblers are so concerned with image and tradition that sometimes I feel like we miss out on opportunities to step outside our comfort zones. When I was on New Directions, we performed in front of hostile crowds pretty much anywhere we went. I mean, mattress stores, shopping malls. I had a cat thrown at me in a nursing home once. But it- It gave us confidence. It kept us loose."

"And where would this performance take place?"

"The Gap at the North Hills mall. I'd like to call it 'The Warblers' Gap Attack'."

"Why The Gap?" Kurt asks.

"I know the junior manager."

"All those in favor?"

______________________

Kurt and Blaine are walking back to Blaine's dorm after The Warbler meeting. As neither of them had classes for an hour and a half Blaine invited Kurt to eat chocolates, read magazines, and hang out together.

"Did you really get a cat thrown at you?"

"Yeah. Gladys was aiming for Puck, but he dodged and I got hit instead." Kurt shrugs and Blaine laughs softly.

"Ah, this is it." He unlocks the door and places his bag on his desk. "Make yourself at home. I don't mind if you sit on my bed."

Kurt is to distracted watching Blaine take of his blazer to move.

"Kurt?"

"Hmm? I mean, okay." He sits on the bed and look around. The room is spacious and painted a dark grey with red and natural wood accents. It's well lit, clean and decorated exactly like Kurt expected. There is an acoustic guitar standing next to a keyboard, a well organized desk , Fashion magazines laying out on a small table and the walls appropriately covered with posters and art. "You're a Sophomore right? I thought only Seniors have single rooms."

Blaine joins him on the bed arms full of candy, snacks, water, and magazines. He sighs, "Well I have parents who feel guilty for not being around and are rich enough to buy me a single room."

"I'm sorry. My dad and I struggle to find things to bond over as he's super butch and I'm super not."

They sit together eating and talking about their shared interests which leads to them to talking about Teen Vogue.

"Is she your favorite model right now?" Kurt points to a poster Blaine has on the wall. It is one of many that features the same model.

"Sky?"

"Is that her name? Wes and David were telling me you had a crush on someone famous they just wouldn't say who. Have you met her in person?"

"Yeah, we talked about fashion, and traveling, and our experiences with bullying. It was everything I wanted it to be." Blaine's eyes were closed as he remembered that special moment.

"Wow."

Blaine takes that as permission to start gushing about Sky and how she's their age and already an international model who has done a bunch of charity work for anti bullying campaigns, the LGBTQ community, and so much more.

* * *

"I was absolutely devastated."Kurt falls to the bed and takes a bite out of his pizza listlessly. He and his girl friends are having a sleepover.

"Did he ever actually say you two were dating?"

"Well, not in so many words." 

This time Mercedes asks, "Well, did he put the moves on?"

"No, but we were always singing duets, and he was always smiling at me." A pause. "Oh, my God, I made up the whole thing in my head, didn't I?"

"Listen, we've all been there. At least I have, with you." Mercedes is quick to reassure Kurt.

"I know exactly what you mean. I mean, if Finn thinks that he's just gonna walk out of my life, he's wrong. 'Cause I'm gonna go up to that kissing booth tomorrow with a $100 bill and he's not gonna be able to make change. Then he's gonna be forced to kiss me 100 times and when his lips touch mine." 

"Hey."

"He's gonna feel it." Rachel continues her rant.

"We're supposed to be giving Kurt advice, remember? So you are going to The Gap Attack though, right?"

"Sh-Should I?"

"Yes!" The girls tell him.

"Scope out the competition. See what this guy's like."

"I don't know if Blaine even likes him. He just said he knew him and he has a crush on this absolutely gorgeous model. You should have heard him earlier gushing about how great she is." Kurt rolls his eyes.

"That doesn't mean anything Kurt, she's just a celebrity crush. Everyone has one."

"You know, you two are both so guy crazy. Yeah. Look at me. I don't have a date for Valentine's Day, and I could give a rip. The three of us are divas. Look at our idols: Whitney, Barbra, Patti LuPone. They all became stars while they were single. They took all the pain and loneliness, and they put it into their music. People can relate to it. Everybody feels lonely. Harnessing this pain is why they became legends."

Rachel looks at Mercedes in shock, "Why has this never occurred to me?" 

"Sometimes you have to choose between love and talent and, as far as I'm concerned, we all need to fly solo for a while."

* * *

"That's him. The blond one folding sweaters." Blaine whispers. He nods toward the manager he had become friends with. 

"Mmm. That's quite a head of hair."

"His name is Jeremiah. If he and I got married, The Gap would give me a 50% discount." Blaine jokes. "This is insane. I don't know why I made 'The Warblers' do this. We're not ready for this." 

"Okay, come on, come on. Man up. You're amazing. they're gonna love [us](https://youtu.be/l_qnAIAuDNA)." 

After the performance Kurt and Blaine are the only ones who remain at the mall. They're talking about other possible performance venues when Jeremiah walks up to them.

"Jeremiah. Hey."

"What the hell were you doing?"

"What?" Blaine asks confused. His smile fades.

"I just got fired. You can't just bust a groove in the middle of somebody else's workplace."

"But they loved it."

"Well, my boss didn't." Jeremiah explains. "Neither did I. No one here knows I'm gay."

"Can I be honest? Just with the hair, I think they do." 

"Blaine, let's just be clear here. You and I got coffee twice. We're not dating. If we were, I'd get arrested, 'cause you're underage." 

Blaine holds up his hand, "Excuse me, I did this because 'The Warblers' need practice and I remembered you worked here. It's Valentine's season so I thought a love song would be a crowd pleaser and I was right. I'm sorry I got you fired that wasn't my intention."

Jeremiah just pats him on the arm.

"It was too much. He took it as a love confession." Blaine looks at Kurt.

"I can see why he thought that. You were pretty focused on him during the performance following him around the store."

"I thought it would be better to sing to someone who knows me than just some random shopper who could call the police for harassment. I know I'm pretty terrible at talking about my feelings, but if I planned on confessing I'd do it somewhere that would cause me the least amount of embarrassment if they'd reject me." Blaine sighs and walks off.

* * *

Back in his dorm, Blaine in laying in his bed talking on Facetime. "Just because we both like guys doesn't mean I automatically like him! He really thought that I was confessing. In public with a song about sex!"

The person on the other side of the call laughs at Blaine's adorable pout. "I think he let his looks get to his head to assume everyone likes him." They continue to talk and Blaine just watches them through the screen not saying anything.

"Blaine?"

"Can I ask you something, Sky?"

* * *

"Okay, can I ask you something? Because we've always been completely honest with each other." Kurt asks Blaine. He continues when he gets a nod in return, "You and I- we hang out. We sing flirty duets together, you know my coffee order. Was I supposed to think that that was nothing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I thought the guy that you wanted to ask out on Valentine's Day was me." 

"Wow. I really am clueless." They walk further up in the line then Blaine turns to face Kurt. "Look, Kurt. I don't know what I'm doing. I pretend like I do, and I know how to act it out in song but the truth is I've never really been anyone's boyfriend."

"Me neither." Kurt admits.

"Let me be really clear about something. I really, really care about you, but I asked out Sky yesterday and they said yes." Kurt tears up and Blaine frowns upset that he is hurting. "I don't want this to screw up our friendship." 

"It won't." Kurt turns away and faces the cashier with no shame about the tears still in his eyes. "Could I get a nonfat mocha and a medium drip for my friend?"

* * *

"Mind if we join you?" Mercedes asks Rachel. She stands smiling with Mike and Tina behind her. 

"I would love that."

'The Warblers' step up for their [performance.](https://youtu.be/7I1SoMZps38)


	4. Blame it on the Alcohol

"Whassup, my hot little Jewish-American Princess?" Puck walks up to Rachel and sits next to her on the piano bench.

"What do you want, Puckerman?"

"Word on the street is your dads are out of town and you're alone in your house."

"They are on the Rosie O'Donnell cruise. Who told you that?" She asks him confused.

"This is the kind of information a guy like me tends to know. So, uh, party this Saturday? I'll bring the beer ball. That's a mini keg."

"Forget it."

Puck sighs and tries a different approach to convince her, " Oh, come on. Just the Glee kids. We're losing our minds, all stressed about sectionals and stuff."

"Regionals. Besides, you just want a place to have sex and get drunk."

"Yeah. There's a word for that- a party."

"No. No. My dads, they left me alone in my house because they trusted me to be responsible." Rachel refuses.

"They left you alone 'cause you suck and are a total bore."

* * *

Kurt and Blaine smile as they enter Rachel's house.

"Welcome. Kurt. Blaine. I wasn't expecting you guys."

Finn whispers apologetically, "Kurt's been blackmailing me ever since he saw my browser history. He kind of insisted on coming."

"I'm totally off the clock right now, Rachel. I'm not a Warbler. I'm just Blaine. I'm not even wearing my uniform."

"So, this is your dads' Oscar room." Kurt asks.

"Yes. They transformed our ordinary basement for our famous annual Oscar parties."

"Is that a stage?" 

"I kind of like to give impromptu performances for our neighbors sometimes." Rachel steps towards Quinn, "Hey, girlfriend. Having fun?"

"Yeah. Awesome party."

An awkward silence grows. 

"Uh, okay. Let's, uh- Let's go over the rules. Everybody gets two drink tickets to keep things from getting out of hand."

"We are serving wine coolers today. That is our specialty drink. It's actually all we have."

The party goes down hill quick as Sam and Santana seem to be the only ones having fun and that's only because they're making out in the corner. Artie, Mike, Tina, and Brittany are already leaving.

"Wh- Why is everybody leaving?"

"Because this party blows." Puck tells her.

"I haven't even had my first sip yet. How am I supposed to write 'Both Sides Now' if I can't even throw a party?"

"Look, if you want everyone to stay you have to let me break in your dads' liquor cabinet. No one's gonna get buzzed off two wine coolers." He can see Rachel starting to give into the idea, "I'll replace it before they get home."

"Let's party!"

The music is turned up, everyone has a cup in their hand, shots are taken, this is what a teen party is supposed to be.

Finn and Kurt are the only sober people there as Finn is the designated driver and Kurt, "I still like Blaine, but he's dating someone and I don't know what drunk Kurt would do to him. Can't get too sloppy."

They both turn to look at Blaine who is letting loose and dancing all over the place. He drunkenly stumbles over to the two. 

"Hey! It is so cool that you and Kurt are brothers. Right? Like, brothers! Wow! You're so tall."

"You having fun, Blaine?"

"Yeah. This is the best party ever!" Kurt pulls Blaine away to sit near a giggling Tina and Mercedes. 

"Let's spin the bottle! Who wants to play spin the bottle?"

Blaine gasps and quickly joins the forming circle on the floor.

"Wait, Blaine. What about your girlfriend?" Kurt asks.

"It's okay, she kisses people all the time for work. You guys are my friends so it's the same thing."

Kurt isn't sure he believes that but he joins in on the fun anyway. The bottle spins, people kiss, and laughs are shared.

"Whoo! Party! It's my turn! It's my turn!"

Rachel spins and it lands on Blaine.

"This is outstanding!"

"Blaine Warbler, I'm gonna rock your world."

Blaine and Rachel kiss and Kurt quickly becomes more and more uncomfortable the longer they make out.

"Okay, I think we've had enough of that."

"Your face tastes awesome." Rachel whispers when they separate.

"You taste pink." Blaine whispers back.

* * *

Blaine collapses next Kurt after [performing](https://youtu.be/hy5iCv_1TFg). "That was great! Kurt did you see me, I was singing and jumping and it was so much fun."

"Yeah I saw."

"I just has the best idea. I should call Sky!"

"What? Don't, it's midnight here!"

"It's 6 am in Paris and she loves when I sing." Blaine fumbles with his phone and face times Sky before Kurt can stop him.

The call is picked up and Sky is shown rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Kurt watches jealously as Blaine's eyes light up and he can't blame him, Sky is gorgeous. Her hair is gently tussled rather than a rat's nest, and her skin is glowing in the rising sun, model perfect even when she's just waking up. 

"Blaine, is everything alright?"

"Everything is great! I was singing and then I was like you know who loves when I sing, you! Then all I could think about was talking to you and how beautiful you are and I called you."

Sky just smiles indulgently at Blaine's drunk rambles, "My little Songbird."

Blaine just sighs, "I love it when you call me that."

"So introduce me to your friend and tell me all about what you've been doing."

"Oh, this is Kurt, Kurt this is Sky my."

"Girlfriend." Sky says.

"My girlfriend."

"It's nice to meet you."

* * *

Mercedes shuffles towards Tina at school after Rachel's party. Both of them wearing large sunglasses to keep the light from aggravating their hangovers.

"I need to close my locker, and it's gonna sound like a gunshot."

"I have had the worst hangover since Saturday, and it's Monday."

I've been dry-heaving all weekend. When my mother asked what the sound was... I said that I was practicing bird calls."

"You guys, I can't stop barfing." Mike adds to the complaining.

"Please don't say barf."

"I caught a whiff of hair spray and went full Linda Blair in the girls' bathroom."

"I told my mom I had the flu and she made me a traditional tea made out of panda hair."

Mercedes and Santana cringe at the sound of that.

"Can we talk about anything else?"

"How about some Bloody Marys, y'all?"

"Are you kidding me? The last thing I want to do is drink."

"It'll help your hangover. That's what Bloody Marys are for." Artie hands over the cups and Brittany passes them out among the friends. "Hair of the dog that done bit yo' ass."

<https://youtu.be/auHy2QSo044>

* * *

"I didn't drink that much." Blaine laughs as he and Kurt grab their coffee.

"Are you kidding? You drunk dialed Sky, spent the rest of the night talking dirty to her, and let's not forget you basically made out with Rachel during spin the bottle."

Blaine's phone rings, "Oh, my God. Speak of the devil. Hi, Rachel. Kurt and I were just talking about you."

_"You're such a cutie-pie with your blazer and your pants. So, I have a question for you. I wanted to know."_

"Is she drunk?" Kurt asks.

"Shh, shh, shh, shh. Um, yeah. Uh-huh. All right, I'll see you then. Okay, bye. Rachel wants to talk to me tonight."

"Oh, that's amazing. She's got a girl crush on you." Kurt laughs and sips his coffee. "Wait a second. Why'd you say yes? You can't lead her on."

"It's not a date Kurt."

Kurt snorts, "You can be gay or straight, those other 'types of sexuality' just seem like an excuse to cheat on your partners."

"Whoa, I don't appreciate you saying things like that. Why are you so angry?"

"Because you made out with a girl and are going to go on a date with her while your girlfriend is out of the country. Even Sky was talking about the people she kissed while in Paris and you two just laughed about it."

Blaine's frown just grows deeper. "Sky and I are comfortable enough in our relationship where we trust each other, being Pan isn't an excuse to cheat. And for you, of all people, to get down on someone for their sexuality... I didn't think you were that kind of person."

Kurt tries to say something, but Blaine just stands up angry and upset at him. "I'll see you. I'd say "bye," but I wouldn't want to make you angry."

* * *

"You guys, I'm really nervous. Ke$ ha's been a cultural icon for weeks, and I really want to do her music justice." Brittany says as she turns away from her peek behind the curtains.

"We haven't had enough rehearsal."

"Or any at all."

"And most of our assembly performances usually end in some kind of riot."

Rachel carries a jug and solo cups towards her friends and rambles, "Never fear, teammates. It's a Broadway tradition for nervous performers to take a shot of whiskey before going on to calm their nerves and to mask the stench of bad dental hygiene. In that tradition, I have mixed us a playful showbiz cocktail of what was left in my dads' liquor cabinet. There's some brandy and vermouth and port wine and scotch in here. Also a little bit of Kool-Aid and some crumbled-up Oreos."

"Oh, my God. This tastes like cough syrup."

"There's also cough syrup."

"Cheers. To Ke$ ha." They all drink.

"And now, performing the hit single [Tik and also Tok](https://youtu.be/_NzOPCrGqg0) by rapper Ke-dollar-sign-ha the New Directions."

* * *

"I'm torn. Part of me never wants to drink again because it made me so sick. But if it weren't for drinking, the assembly would have been a disaster."

"I, for one, am never drinking again.Being thrown up on- it just does something to a person." Rachel shudders as she remembers the sensation.

"All right, guys. While I'm happy things worked out with the assembly I never want to see you guys pull anything like that again. Drinking while performing is unprofessional.Drinking while at school is just stupid and, most importantly any of you guys drinking at all is illegal."

"There's a fair amount of the pot calling the kettle black right now."

Brittany whispers, "That is so racist."

"I couldn't agree more,which is why I'm gonna stop drinking.Not even a beer at the end of the night to take the edge off."

"But if you don't drink,what will you have to live for?"

"I have plenty in my life without beer."

"Like what exactly?" Mercedes asks.

"The point is I'm gonna stop. And I hope you guys do too."

"Isn't that kind of unrealistic?"

"Yeah. Honestly, I think it is. Which is why I'm only gonna ask you to do it until after nationals. Consider yourselves like prize fighters getting ready for a big heavyweight bout." Mr. Schuester starts to hand out blue forms, "Now, these are pledge forms,and I want you guys to sign them."

"And what if we fall off the wagon again?"

"Look in the top corner of your form.That's my cell phone number."

"Yes!" Sam cheers and the entire club laughs along.

"Part of your pledge is that if you do slip up...no matter where you are or what time of the night it is...I want you to call me to drive you home.We got lucky this time that the only consequences of your drinking was some ill-timed vomiting.None of us wants to see any of you guys get hurt."

"Cool beans, Mr. Schue. I'll sign this.

"Me too. Alcohol has done nothing for my songwriting."

"What about after we win nationals?" Finn smirks.

"I'm buying the sparkling cider."

"Yes!"


	5. New York

Blaine nervously checks his hair in the reflection of the hotel elevator he is currently in. The doors open and he makes his way to the room, more so the person, he's been waiting to see. He knocks.

"Blaine!"

There Sky was, standing in the door way wearing a floral blouse and long black skirt.

"Sky. Oh, I should have brought you flowers or something."

Sky pulls him into the room and hugs him right in the doorway, cutting off Blaine's nervous rambling. They relax in each others arms, just enjoying being able to touch.

"Hi."

Sky laughs and still not stepping away from the hug whispers back, "Hi."

It seems like hours pass before they separate, tears in both their eyes.

"It's amazing you're here in front of me. I'm holding you in my arms right now."

"I know. I had all these plans for what I'd do when we met, but all I want to do is cuddle with my boyfriend."

Blaine smiles brightly, "Well let's cuddle."

Sky pulls him through the large suite and towards the bedroom. Blaine takes off his jacket, kicks off his shoes, and they cuddle on the bed together.

"I'm so glad you're here."

* * *

Blaine and Sky are out wandering New York. She has a large sun hat and sunglasses on to keep her face covered so she isn't spotted by paparazzi. They're both laughing, enjoying the the time they get to spend together.

"What would you say if I told you I wanted to go to public school again?"

Sky laughs but Blaine doesn't so Sky stops. "Seriously?"

"Yes."

"I would tell you you're crazy. What brought this up?"

"Remember when I told you I went to Prom with Kurt? I felt free after I danced in front of all those people. Like the Sadie Hawkins incident wasn't weighing me down quite as much." Blaine explains.

"I'm proud of you for being able to confront your fears and trauma like that, but going to a dance for one night and going to school every day is completely different. Didn't you tell me Kurt left because he was getting death threats?"

"Yeah, but the guy who did that apologized and they have a committee now to stop bullying."

Sky sighs and pulls him to the side so they don't stop side walk traffic. "That's great that Kurt is being protected but is everyone else? Dalton is a zero tolerance school, that means no bullying regardless of race, sexuality, or religion. From what you've told me those glee kids get assaulted on a daily basis just because of the club they joined. Are you ready to step into an environment like that after being in a safe place for so long?"

Blaine leans against a building and thinks through what Sky is telling him, holding her hand tight. "Safe also meant predictable. Watching New Directions have so much fun performing made me a little jealous. So yes, the school is going to be a tough change, but I really want to take a chance."

Sky sighs and starts walking again pulling Blaine behind her. She doesn't talk to him until they get closer to the center of Time Square. "I'm hungry are you hungry, let's get hot dogs. I want a lot of mustard on mine."

Blaine squeeze her hand. "Yeah, let's get some food." Blaine goes to a nearby hotdog vendor and asks for two hot dogs. One with mustard one with ketchup. Once he pays he turns around looking for Sky and sees her giving money to a homeless man.

All he can do is smile at her kindness.

Sky comes back to him and takes her food. They lean against a rail and eat in silence until Sky starts speaking again. "I'm sorry. If you want to go back to public school then I wont stop you. I'm just so worried, I want you to be safe."

"It's alright Sky. Thank you for being so worried about me, it just means you care."

"Maybe too much. I'm turning into one of those overbearing girlfriends and we just started dating!"

Blaine rushes to reassure her, "No no, you're perfect Sky. Do you know how much I dreamed of moments like this? From the moment I met you I knew I wanted you to be my girlfriend, but I never imagined it would actually happen. I mean you're a supermodel and I'm just a fan."

"Really? I thought you were cute, and smart, and you made me laugh. That's why I gave you my number, you aren't just any fan."

"I imagined moments like this, where we would walk down the street together and I would take your hand and kiss your fingers." Blaine kisses her fingers, "I told myself being your friend would be enough for me."

"You could do that with anyone Blaine. If you haven't noticed you are particularly charming."

"Yeah, but I don't want just anyone. I want you." Blaine tosses their trash and grabs her hand rushing over to a street performer with a guitar.

"What are you doing?"

Blaine asks, "Can I borrow your guitar? I need to sing a song for my girlfriend."

"Sure."

Blaine takes it and speaks into the microphone attracting the crowds attention. "Um, excuse me everyone. My girlfriend seems to think that I could have chosen to be with anyone other than her. So, I want to sing her a [song](https://youtu.be/T7iiwsT5hWg) letting her know that she has always been and always will be the one I want."

After the song is over the crowd claps and put money in the guitar case in front of the microphone. Blaine hands the guitar back and moves to see Sky's reaction.

Both are still running on adrenaline when Sky jumps into his arms and kisses him. Their first kiss. The sounds gradually fade out from around them, they can only hear their own heart beats. Only when they pull apart does the sound return.

"Wow."

"Wow indeed. I loved the song." Sky tells Blaine.

"I know, you told me that Jesse McCartney was your crush growing up and that you always wanted someone to sing that song to you."

"Thank you Blaine." Sky says sincerely. Blaine shrugs and pulls Sky in for another kiss.

* * *

**Kurt POV**

I hold the phone to my ear and look around at all the people walking around me.

"Turn to the right. I see you."

I turn and see Blaine waving his arm around with a cheerful grin on his face. I hang up with a sigh, this boy.

Blaine greets me with a hug.

"I'm so glad you decided to come. I know you're busy with preparing for Nationals and everything, but I really wanted you to meet Sky in person."

"Of course wouldn't miss it for the world."

We enter a propped open door and head deeper into the warehouse following the sound of camera shutters. Surrounded by studio lights is Sky, posing in the arms of another model.

"Are you okay with them being that close?" I ask watching her caressing the other model's jaw.

"Of course. It's her job Kurt."

"Okay everyone, wardrobe change!" The photographer announces and the set suddenly swarms with activity. Lights are being moved, assistants are running back and forth carrying coffee, taking notes, and talking on the phone.

Then Sky comes from behind a curtain wearing a tight black minidress. The crowds part for her and I watch Blaine practically skip towards her in excitement.

They hug and whisper to each other before Blaine remembers that I'm here and drags Sky to me.

"Sky this is the friend I told you about, Kurt. Kurt this is my girlfriend, Sky."

"Nice to meet you Kurt, I love your sense of style." Sky kisses me on both cheeks as she greets me.

"Thank you. You look absolutely gorgeous."

"Oh stop, you flatter me."

I feel a sharp stab in my chest. She's genuinely complementing me, she's humble, and she's concerned about my bullying situation. If she was a bitch I would feel better about hating her, but she's beautiful inside and out.

"Sky, makeup is ready for you."

"Alright, thanks Nicole."

Kurt is all ready to say goodbye to her, to wrap up their introduction and head back to the hotel, but she surprises him by inviting him along.

"I keep all my snacks at the makeup station. The guys in wardrobe always steal them."

The three of us keep talking, Sky making sure to include me so I don't feel like a third wheel. They failed. I watch as Sky comments on it being a little chilly and Blaine drapes his own sweater over her shoulders.

Nicole, the assistant from earlier breaks me out of my [daydream performance](https://youtu.be/8S1v6iFqBBE). "Aww, they are so cute. It's about time Sky found someone who treats her so well."

"Did she date someone who didn't?"

"No, just her family situation isn't the best. She only has her brother who's at school and some friends who are in the business so no one really has the time to visit."

I just nod and watch the two interact. I wish I was her.

* * *

Blaine and Sky are back in the hotel room. After a day of exploring, relationship milestones, and work, the two are ready to fall asleep.

"I love New York."

"So do I. Paris is a close second, but New York just feels like home." Sky says as she takes off her heels.

"I totally understand. This is my first time here, but it feels like where I'm meant to be."

"Why don't we move here then?"

Blaine sputters in shock, "Wait... What?"

"Yeah. Think about it, after you graduate you'll come to a performing arts school here in New York. My agency has an office here in New York I can transfer too. We can live in my apartment together!"

Blaine gets caught up in Sky's excitement throwing his arms around joyfully. "I can see it now. We'll get coffee and eat brunch together. You'll help me with rehearsing lines and go to my performances."

"We'll work out together and I'll take you to fashion shows!"

They laugh and grab each other shouting in joy.

"Wait, graduation isn't for two more years. Can we wait that long?"

"I know we can do it. It's not like it'll be two years till I see you again. I'll make time to visit you and when you have time I'll fly you out to visit me. Two years will pass by in a flash." Sky reassures Blaine.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." They change into their pajamas, completing their bedtime routines together before climbing into bed and each others arms for the night.


End file.
